Legend of mogmas
by King Arthur 06
Summary: Whilst listening to the theme of the Mogmas from Skyward sword, I got the idea for a oneshot based on, you guessed it, Mogmas. Also, no, Coprin is not an actual Mogma, I just needed someone for a leader and I didn't want to use any of the other Mogmas. Who knows, i might make stories with the other races. Rated K plus for extremely brief swearing and alchohol reference.


Well, I was listening to the theme of the Mogmas and had an idea. I decided to go ahead and use it, so here it is.

"Oi! You guys ready to go? We got a whole day of treasure hunting ahead of us!" I yelled at my friends, we were going on a treasure expedition together. "Almost, lemme grab my pack!" One of my friends yelled back. "Alright, I need to brief everyone on this! Our dear elder, Guld, has put me in charge of this one. I say we head to the Fire Sanctuary! All in favor, say aye." To which everyone shouted aye. "Before we head off, I'm telling everyone! We ain't gonna sit around on our tails and watch someone else do the work and in the end, it doesn't matter who gets what. We're throwing what we find together, got it?" All the other Mogmas nodded. Good, now get goin'!" All of us started off to the fire sanctuary.

A short while later.

We all surfaced outside the sanctuary. "Ahh… The smell of treasure floats around this place like a swarm of mosquitoes…" Silva said. "Indeed." I responded. "But I smell something else… smells like… old Mogma… mixed with iron." "That sounds like what Guld smells like." Cobal responded. "Who's talkin' about me!" Guld yelled over. "Speak of the devil. Turns out it was Guld we were smelling." Ledd said. "Hey Guld!" I said as we walked over. "Oh, it's you guys." Guld said. "You're voice is as muffled as ever by that magnificent beard of yours." Silva commented. "Nobody cares, Silva. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" "Our dear friend, Coprin, lead us here in search for treasure." Cobal said. "Was he the one I sent to search for treasure?" Guld asked. "Yes, and he chose the Fire Sanctuary." Ledd answered. "Great, but why did he bring you guys along?" Guld asked. "Oh, because- Actually, why did you bring us along?" "I needed some help." I responded. "I'll see you guys 'round then. Til then, try not to get yourselves killed!" Guld said. Silva gave a thumbs up as we entered the temple.

As we surfaced inside the temple we found many golden things, unfortunately, they were part of the structure itself. After passing a few lava rivers, we decided to take a break. Silva passed his water skin and we all took a drink. Cobal was about to drink from his wineskin, but I stopped him. "Save it for when we find the treasure. It would be a shame if we didn't have enough to celebrate, wouldn't it?" "Good point." He responded. "Hello?" We heard someone say. We all turned simultaneously to see someone dressed in green. Cobal and Ledd greeted him. Silva and I were a bit confused. "You guys know this chump?" Silva asked. "Yeah, we helped him out in the Fire Temple." Ledd answered. "His name is Link." Cobal added. "Uh… Are you guys floating?" Link asked. "No, we're simply sitting on our tails." I answered. "Cool." Link said. "Why don't you rest a bit? Here." I threw him my waterskin. "Thanks, but I need to keep going." He answered. "What stops you from resting for five minutes?" Ledd asked. "I suppose you've got a point…"

"So, what are you guys up to?" Link asked as he sat down. "Treasure hunting." Cobal answered. "Okay." He responded. "What's a kid like yourself doin' here?" I asked. "I was sent on a quest by the goddess to vanquish evil. But right now I'm trying to get to get to my friend." Link responded. "Sounds pretty farfetched. Who's your friend?" Ledd asked. "Her name is Zelda." He said as he looked off into nowhere. "You love her." Silva said. "Whoa dude! Quick to jump to conclusions!" Ledd responded. "Okay… it's true." Link responded. "Well… Ledd and I figured as much. You chased the girl to through a volcano." Cobal said. "Thanks for your hospitality and especially the water, I must get going." The four Mogmas waved goodbye to Link.

A few hours later.

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP* Ledd unleashed a gigantic belch on another break. I had to look at the map, Cobal had lead us down a corridor and we were now lost.. "Bring it up again and we'll vote on it." Silva said. And Ledd did so once more. "How do you do that?" Cobal asked, looking up from the map for a second. Cobal and I were trying to find where to go to next. "I have no clue." Ledd responded. "I vote a ten." Silva said. "I give it a nine and a half." Cobal pitched in. "I think I found the way." I called over. Everyone gathered around me holding the map. "Okay, we are right… here." I pointed to our place on the map. "By the way, where exactly is the place we're looking for?" Ledd asked. "Well, Coprin claims that there is a treasure hoard somewhere in here." "I swear there is! I was burrowing under here once and caught a wiff of gold!" I responded. "I don't remember where precisely, but I know it's here." "Alright, let's keep going." Cobal said.

We went a little further and found an odd wall. "This wall looks like it's made of a different material than the rest of the place." Ledd said while sniffing it. "Wait… *Sniff* *Sniff* I smell… gold!" "You gotta be fibbin'" Silva responded. "No really! I smell actual, legitimate gold!" Ledd responded. Cobal proceeded to walk up and knock on it. "It's hallow!" "Seriously?" I asked. "Yes, seriously!" Ledd proceeded to throw an explosive at the wall. BOOM! The wall blew up. As the smoke cleared Cobal said. "A little quick to the trigger there, Ace." "Sorry, just got a little excited there." Ledd responded. I looked over at Silva to see him terrified. "What's wrong Silva?" I asked. To which he pointed up at… A Stalfos. "Oh no." Cobal said. "Dig!" Ledd shouted. We proceeded to burrow underground. "Does anyone know how to fight!" I asked. "Silva has been trained in the ancient art of Mogma-fu." Cobal answered. "Is that even a thing!" Ledd asked. Silva nodded in response. "Oh well in that case, let's kick some skeletal *ss!" Ledd yelled.

One intensive fight later.

Cobal wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was fun, and we all got trophies." I had taken his headband, Ledd had taken one sword, Cobal had taken the other, and Silva had taken the shoulder pads. We looked over at Cobal to see him drooling. "What is it, Cobal?" Silva asked. "An entire… throne room… filled with treasures…" He responded, dumbfounded. We looked over and saw what he was staring at: Boatloads of treasure. We all stuffed our bags until they ripped. And we all drank from our wineskins in celebration.

When we got back out, Link was sitting there talking with Guld. He turned to see us lugging all the bounties. "I take it you four found what you were looking for." I nodded. "How about you? Are you gonna be able to find your girl?" Ledd asked. "Yeah, yeah I am." Link ran over to the bird statue and took to the skies. Guld then turned to see us with all the gold riches. "Gather all the Mogmas! It's a time of celebration!" Guld yelled.

Well folks, that is it. It's longer than what I usually type up, and I had fun making it.

Also, I'd like you to know, for all you people who just pulled it up on the Legend of Zelda fanfiction page, I'm working on two mother/earthbound Fanfictions at the time, and for all you people who read my stuff. Thanks. Also, I'm going to write a Legend of Zelda Fanfiction when I get around to it. See ya later.


End file.
